In general, testing pins are disposed on a display panel in an edge area of the panel to test electrical characteristics of panel lines. However, most of such testing pins on the existing display panel are disposed outside of an active film forming area, and the electrical characteristics are quite different with that of the lines inside the active film forming area, which leads to unreliable testing result.
Therefore, it needs a line repairing method and structure to solve the above-mentioned problem.